<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Still Care? by Giraffe24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982538">Do You Still Care?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24'>Giraffe24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off a fanart I saw, Gen, Hugs, Rumors, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug hears rumors about Cat Noir - and hoped that it's not true...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Still Care?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It takes place somewhere between the Dark Owl and Miracle Queen.</p><p>Based on a fanart I saw, but I'm not sure how to link it here; is it easy as just posting the link?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Paris was saved yet again, except Ladybug had to fight alone - twice as Cat Noir hadn't been seen for two days. Ladybug normally wasn’t worried, after all, even heroes have busy lives. Ladybug would tell herself that if Parisians hadn't started rumors that Cat Noir actually never cared about Ladybug, and had enough of fighting villains so he left Paris or retired. Ladybug refused to believe it; he was her teammate after all! Ladybug and Cat Noir are mostly seen together! Ladybug went to her bedroom and transferred back to Marinette, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is that cat?” Marinette sat on her bed and pouted “Why didn't he answer my phone calls?” she huffed as Tikki looked at her sadly. Tikki knew why; Plagg told her as soon as he heard the reason… but she can’t tell her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure Cat Noir will turn up soon!” Tikki said as she tried to cheer Mari up; she hugged Mari as best as she could, and Mari hugged her back. “And don’t listen to those people, Cat Noir would never abandon you.” Tikki whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari looked at her, hoping that it was true. The day went on as Mari ate dinner, did some art, then got in bed. “Good night Tikki.” Mari said to her best friend “...and good night Cat Noir, wherever you are.” Mari whispered as she closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Meanwhile)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked out at the night sky from his guest room bedroom window. “Good night, Ladybug...” he whispered. Plagg opened one eye as he looked at his owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, man? Missing Ladybug already?” Plagg said as Adrien looked at him. “I’m sure she is doing okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien sighed “Yes, but this was a surprise, and I don’t have time to warn Ladybug… What if she thinks I abandoned her? And what if she needed me?” Adrien looked outside again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg flew up to Adrian and patted his head “Now, now, she got the other superheroes to help her out if needed.”  Plagg stated “We just need to take a break from this and relax! You haven’t told me that your aunt loves cheese so much; I saw so many Camembert too!” Plagg licks his lips at the mention of cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien laughed a little “I’m sure you would ask me to ask her if I can bring some home?” he asked and Plagg nodded. “Let’s sleep then” Adrien yawned and they both went to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day Three and still no Cat Noir. Ladybug had to fight off a swan-themed villain with the help of Rena Rouge. After Alya gave her back the Fox Miraculous and left, Ladybug heard someone saying something about how Cat Noir seems to have abandoned her as they walked by. Ladybug sighed and went back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Alya and Mari are at Mari’s room, chatting. “Say, did you hear? Cat Noir hasn't been seen for three days in a row! Do you think Ladybug did something to make him abandon her like that?” Alya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari was furious, but kept it down “Haha, no way! Why would he abandon her? You even caught a picture of them kissing!” Mari smiled as she looked at Alya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya crossed her arms as she remembered the photo “Oh yeah, I suppose he won’t abandon her… maybe he’s busy?” Alya said. Mari nodded and they kept talking until she had to go home. Once she left, Tikki appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? I sensed that you were going to get upset.” Tikki asked as she frowned. Mari just scooped Tikki into her hands and hugged her. Mari looked at Tikki and said, “I’m just worried about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you sneaked that piece of smelly cheese… now my aunt thinks I’m a fan of it too.” Arien said as Plagg sat on the desk, eating the cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, heehee! You know I love this stuff!” Plagg smiled at Adrien. Adrien rolled his eyes but smiled at the cat Kwamii anyways, he loves him; it’s almost like having a pet cat that loves smelly cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day Four. Ladybug growled as she saw a piece of news that talked about how Cat Noir isn’t with Ladybug anymore. It wasn’t true! Surely that happened with the past Ladybug and Cat Noir, right? One of them could be busy on that day or two…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, dude?” Carapace asked Ladybug. He saw that she was getting angry or upset about the rumors of Cat Noir… that is if it’s true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! ...Sort of. Why do they have to think that Cat Noir abandoned me? You don’t think that’s true, right?” Ladybug whispered as she hugged herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carapace smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder “Dude, I’m sure it’s not true! You and Cat seem really close like a friend of mine and me!” he patted her shoulder “I’m sure he’s just busy and will be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug nodded and smiled a little. She has started to let her mind wander a few times and almost lost, but she has to keep going and keep saving Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Nino left and Ladybug changed back, Tikki spoke up “Marinette, you should be more careful, you almost lost a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know… I’m sorry.” Mari mumbled. She will try to be more careful next time, maybe Cat Noir will be back tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day Five. Nope, Cat Noir hasn't shown up and Ladybug had to fight a mud monster alone. Ladybug got more upset as people started to talk about Cat Noir; don’t those people shut up? She took a deep breath as she went home to rest after saving Paris once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where could that cat be?” Mari said as she put a pillow on her face, she may not have an interest in Cat Noir (the irony), but she really misses him and his puns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki smiled “What if he came back tomorrow or the day after?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari sighed “He better… just so people can shut up. I normally don’t let things like this get to me, but you try and listen to it everywhere...” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was looking outside from the window with Plagg on his shoulder. “Can’t wait to go home… to see dad, Gorilla, Nino… even Marinette.” Adrien smiled; he will be going home in two days. Plagg smiled but for a different reason, that Ladybug will be happy to see him. (unknowingly to him, Ladybug WANTS Cat Noir to come back already)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day Six, it was strangely a day where no villain appeared, so Marinette took the time to be at home. She was at the table when she saw her dad. “Hey Dad?” she called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom, hearing his daughter’s sad voice, looked at her “Yes, honey?” he asked as he went to the table and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari looked at Tom “Do you think Cat Noir abandoned Ladybug? I hope not...” she asked sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom put a finger on his chin. “Well, we don’t know much about them, but I have a feeling that what we have been hearing are just rumors. After all, if I was a hero, I would need a break at times to be with my family or to relax right?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari smiled a little. “Yeah, that does make sense. Thanks, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled back “You’re welcome, and it seems like it’s a day off for Ladybug too, nothing much is happening today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day Seven. Cat Noir isn’t back yet… and either Ladybug is having too much on her mind or the shadow-like villain is too tough as she almost lost many times. She tried to hide a few times to take a breath, but the villain kept finding her; soon she thought she was about to lose for real, on the ground with him over her when… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET AWAY FROM MY LADY!” A voice is heard and Ladybug gasped as Shado is knocked away by a familiar bar. Cat Noir then appeared!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CAT NOIR! About time!” Ladybug sighed a breath of relief as Cat helped her to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s finish this by sinking our claws in, shall we, Bugaboo?” Cat Noir smiled at Ladybug. Ladybug rolled her eyes, but inside, she’s glad to hear from him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they beat Shado and things went back to normal, Ladybug looked at Cat Noir, her emotions building up. “Cat Noir? Can… we talk on the roof?” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir noticed her tone and nodded “Sure, what’s wrong?” he asked as they hopped to the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug turned around as she started to talk. “...There were rumors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir tilted his head “rumors? About what?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Ladybug whispered. Cat Noir was surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug hugged herself “Why did you leave me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir stepped closer “Ladybug, I’m sorry… I had to be away and it was sudden, I had no time to warn you… I was away for a week. And before you asked, yes, I realized that I should have become Cat Noir and called you.” he said. But he widened his eyes when Ladybug turned around, tears in her eyes. “...Are you okay??” Cat Noir quickly went to Ladybug, and before he could ask, she quickly hugged him, sobbing quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said you abandoned me. That you don’t care about me because I appeared to not enjoy your puns or whatever! I missed you!” she sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir felt anger inside him. How can people say things like that? His lady now needed some comfort. “My lady, it’s not true. I would never abandon you….” he said as he hugged her tighter and rubbed her head softly. “If you want to, I can go and kick their butts for you.” he said and smiled when he felt Ladybug giggled a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will always be my Kitty, no matter how silly you can be.” Ladybug whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you will always be my Lady.” Cat Noir smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug’s earrings started to beep. “Ladybug, you are about to change back.” Cat Noir warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I want to stay… please?” Ladybug said as she held onto him, burying her face in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Then I won’t look.” Cat Noir promised, and he did; he closed his eyes as her earrings timed out. They continued to hug as the sun sank below the horizon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>